Proteger yo  te protegeré
by Juliex19
Summary: Durante la batalla entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo,el segundo se convierte en ese ser para proteger a Orihime...que ocurriría si ella interviniese antes de que mate a Ishida...DarkIchigo/Orihime/Ichigo...one-shot


**Hola a todos les dejo una nueva historia sobre esta pareja, es un spoiler del manga del 350 al 352 durante la batalla de Ulquiorra e Ichigo, bueno pues a partir de que Ichigo se convirtió en esa criatura me pregunté que es lo hubiese sucedido si Orihime hubiese intervenido en el momento que estaba dispuesto a matar a Ishida...así decidí dejar volar mi imaginación y esto fue lo que salió..espero que sea de su agrado...Rating M por su contenido sexual...**

**Bleach no pertenece es del Tite Kubo , porque si fuera mío hace tiempo que IchiHime hubiese reinado...O.O jojo….disfruten**

* * *

><p>La batalla entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra estaba muy desigual, pues el chico peli naranja estaba en desventaja, él trataba con todas sus fuerzas igualar la pelea pero era inútil el enemigo era muy fuerte ...hasta que llegó lo inevitable, Ulquiorra atravesó el pecho del shinigami sustituto de un solo golpe, los gritos y mirada de horror de Orihime inundaron el lugar, la mirada de Ishida se volvió hasta donde estaba Kurosaki que estaba cayendo, la chica peli naranja corrió e invocó a sus <em><strong>Shun Shun Rikka <strong>_para salvar a Ichigo de una fuerte caída pero en ese instante Ulquiorra aparece delante de ella.

-Déjalo ,incluso aunque si pudieras alcanzarlo. No esperes poder salvarle la vida con el nivel de poder que posees- en ese instante Ishida lanza una de sus flechas haciéndolo retroceder y dar pase a Orihime para que pueda acercarse a Ichigo.

-Me sorprendes-la voz de Ulquiorra salía de entre la espesa nube de polvo-tenía la impresión que eras el más astuto de los compañeros de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Lo soy y por eso voy a pelear contigo-y dirigiéndose a Orihime que se acercaba a Kurosaki-Inoe-san cura a Kurosaki - Orihime asintió e Ishida se lanzó a la pelea contra Ulquiorra. Invocó a sus _**Shun Shun Rikka **_para curar a Ichigo pero no funciona el hueco de su pecho no desaparece.

_¿Que debo hacer?_-lentamente caía de rodillas al suelo-de _algún modo...yo siempre sentí que Kurosaki-kun estaría bien..que sería capaz de ganar...lo creía por no afrontar la verdad-_las lágrimas empiezan a salir a mares, su cuerpo daba espasmo-¿_qué debo hacer?¿qué debo hacer?..-_en ese instante Ishida salió volando pasando por ella a unos centímetros ,pero no se estrello porque frenó su caía y al mirarlo se dio cuenta que no tenía parte de su mano -¡Ishida-kun!

-No te preocupes, ya lo he anestesiado y he contenido la hemorragia-le dijo un agitado Ishida-solo ocúpate de Kurosaki-y volvió a lanzarse sobre Ulquiorra este lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Es inútil que intentes salvarlo mujer-la voz fría de Ulquiorra resuena pero ella no se voltea ni a mirarlo-ya no hay nada que puedas hacer...- y se volvió hacía Ishida-que persistentes son los humanos.

-Ishida-kun -miró con horror a Ichigo ,se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro como río-_¿Qué debo hacer Kurosaki-kun?...ya no sé qué hacer..no sé nada...no sé..Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun..ayuda_..!SALVAME KUROSAKI-KUN¡-en ese instante un fuerte riatsu proveniente de Ichigo causó un temblor haciendo que Ishida y Ulquiorra detengan la pelea, Orihime se volvió hasta él y lo vio de pie, pero no era Kurosaki sino era la forma hollificada de él..pero lucía muy diferente se veía realmente poderoso ,en ese instante el Hollow/Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano y zangetsu voló hasta él, luego con la zampactou ya en mano se paró a su lado y expulsó todo su poder provocando que tanto como Ishida como Orihime salieran volando a una velocidad increíble. Pero el Hollow/Ichigo la sujetó de la mano antes de que ella se estrellara y luego la dejó en el suelo ,Ishida llegó hasta ella, pero la mirada de la peli naranja estaba perdida en un punto fijo.-No puede ser...ese es Kurosaki-kun.

La criatura dio un grito ensordecedor y se lanzó contra Ulquiorra ,este último aún no salía de su asombro y fue atacado. La pelea se volvió intensa el Vasto Lorde estaba en desventaja pues el Hollow era realmente poderoso y lo había desmembrado sin ningún problema, estaba por darle el golpe final cuando Ishida intervino y le sujetó firmemente la muñeca.

-Kurosaki ,has ganado ya no es necesario que desmiembres más su cadáver-al parecer no lo escuchó-ya es suficiente..Kurosaki-con dificultad intentó mantener su mano sujeta a la de Ichigo pero la fuerza de este lo estaba venciendo-¿No me oyes Kurosaki?...he dicho que te detengas...¡si sigues con esto ya no volverás a ser humano!-la respuesta que recibió fue la zampactou atravesando su cuerpo y enviándolo a volar lejos, destrozó la cabeza de Ulquiorra ante la mirada atónita de Orihime para luego dirigirse a Ishida formando un cero entre sus cuernos ,realmente estaba dispuesto a borrar a Ishida del mapa.

-¡No!-chilló Orihime interponiéndose delante de Ishida estirando sus brazos-Kurosaki-kun por favor no lo hagas..él es uno de nuestros amigos...-la criatura dejó de formar el cero, Ishida se relajó al parecer solo la escucha a ella, se acercó quedando delante de la chica y una de sus manos huesudas fue hasta ella, al observar esa acción solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, la criatura la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, haciendo que la peli naranja abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

-Te...ayudaré...yo...te...protegeré-_es culpa mía...por lo que dije, intentó ayudarme...Kurosaki-kun...lo siento...yo quería...yo quería ser más fuerte..quería ayudarlos...-_las lágrimas surcaban por su rostro bajó los brazos.

- y te lo agradezco mucho...pero –la apegó más a su cuerpo hizo un movimiento con la mano libre y la zampactou que Ishida tenía atravesada salió de él sin ninguna consideración provocándola un aullido de dolor de parte del Quincy y se la llevó volando. Ishida se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

-_Al parecer el querer salvar a Inoe-san...lo ha llevado a este estado...pero la escuchó solo a ella...muy a pesar que está en ese estado es capaz de oír a la persona que pide su ayuda..eso quiere decir que Kurosaki aún está ahí..espero que estés bien... Inoe-san_-un agudo dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El Hollow/Ichigo la había llevado lejos del lugar de la pelea, pues al parecer estaban en medio de la nada, los nervios, el miedo y la angustia estaban presentes, el saber si Ichigo estaba con ella o no. Lo que llamó poderosamente la atención es la criatura tenía su mano huesuda posesivamente sujeta a su cintura, la chica se sonrojó al percatarse de su situación, se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente alegando que no era momento de fijarse en los "detalles". Él permanecía inmóvil e imperturbable, así que decidió romper el silencio, tomó una bocanada de aire y habló...

-K-Kurosaki-kun...¿estás bien?-una de sus manos la llevó sutilmente para tocarle el brazo con la que la sujetaba-¿p-puedes oírme?-la criatura reaccionó provocando que la chica se tensara y la miró a los ojos, dejó la zampactou a un lado y luego la dirigió hacía la máscara que portaba y se la sacó, la máscara se desvaneció en su mano, quedando la apariencia de humana de Ichigo ,la gran diferencia era su piel pálida, sus orbes doradas y la forma huesuda de sus extremidades.

-Claro que te puedo oír, Reina-ronroneo el Hollow con voz áspera sin quitarle la mirada, pero porque la llamaba así.

-¿Estás bien?...Kurosaki-kun-el Hollow la apegó más a su cuerpo y con la mano que tenía libre cogió su mentón con delicadeza ,la chica se tensó y por inercia cerró los ojos, casi podía sentir su aliento de este personaje.

-Ahora estoy mejor-el Hollow esbozó una sonrisa cruel, la chica se tensó nuevamente y abrió los ojos e intentó zafarse de su agarre pero fue inútil, sus brazos parecían de piedra. El Hollow acercó sus rostros y luego sus ojos lujuriosos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica-El rey tiene buenos gustos-pero de que hablaba acaso se refería a Ichigo y porque la miraba así-ahora que me he apoderado de su cuerpo no voy a permitir que nadie te tenga y cumpliré los deseos más oscuros de Ichigo-que quiso con eso de "deseos oscuros" no era el momento de pensar tenía que buscar la manera de salir de esta situación-...y uno de ellos es verte retorciéndote de placer gritando mi nombre mientras te penetro y hago mía... -la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del Hollow.

-¡Qué!-chilló avergonzada haciendo muecas graciosas-d-deja de decir esa cosas...además porque Kurosaki-kun querría hacer _esas_ cosas conmigo..-la chica se sonrojó más y esto le encantaba al Hollow, la peli naranja es inocente y él quería corromperla...esa idea era genial...la tenía solo para él además si quisiese escapar no podría, sonrió con arrogancia.

-Él quiere hacerte muchas_ cosas_ pero no se atreve-se acercó a su oído-el Rey tiene sueños mojados contigo mi querida Hime-la chica sonrojo, como que Ichigo ya tenía sueños pervertidos con ella, pero eso no era lo importante dejaría los detalles para después, tenía miedo ante ese ser desconocido que no sabía que es lo le iba a hacer...unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos interrumpió sus pensamientos, la chica se quedó estática esto lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua y jugar con la suya la chica estaba anonadada e intentó alejarlo golpeando en su fuerte pecho ,era inútil no se libraría de él al final se dio por vencida y cerró los ojos correspondiendo tímidamente ,la lengua del albino recorrió toda su boca provocando que la chica gimiera, se separó y la vio toda sonrojada, los ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados y respirando entrecortadamente ,el Hollow solo atino a sonreír. Estaba realmente fascinado con la chica peli naranja, ahora la tenía a su merced y le enseñaría muchas cosas en el arte del sexo...

Su pálida mano se dirigió hasta su cuello y sujeto la parte de la prenda que llevaba y de un solo movimiento la rasgo, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se asustó al darse cuenta de que el albino había desgarrado su ropa, mostrando sus senos envueltos en sujetador y lo peor es que los miraba de una manera poco decentes...

-¡**saten keshun yo rechazo**!-este ataque lo tomó por sorpresa ,lo mando a volar y esto lo aprovechó Orihime para huir, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso jamás le causaría ningún daño, ante esto la criatura solo sonrió. La chica corría sin mirar atrás hasta que chocó con algo duro y la hizo perder el equilibrio, al percatarse a que o quien se había chocado, se tensó. La pobre lo miró con horror cuando el albino le tomaba las muñecas y la acercaba a su rostro.

-No huyas de mi-le dijo visiblemente enojado-nunca lo vuelvas a hacer porque no volveré a ser amable contigo –más que una advertencia sonó como amenaza.

-Por favor..no hagas nada...yo...no me iré...pero no..-maldición lo que más detestaba era que la chica le temiera, quizá era estúpido pero porque el idiota de Ichigo estaba enamorada de ella él también lo estaba pero ya no podía esperar más estaba loco por ella pero hasta el "astuto" peli naranja se diera cuenta de lo sentía...eso era como pedirle a Aizen que fueran amigos.

Le soltó las muñecas y con delicadeza-que lo sorprendió-le acunó el rostro y la besó, el beso fue lento y pausado para no asustarla, las manos huesudas se dirigieron hasta su sujetador rompiéndolo ,la chica se separó de él y se cubrió sus pechos con sus manos sumamente avergonzada.

-shh...-colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica-...se lo que sientes por Ichigo yo también soy parte de él y también sé lo que siente pero aun no se da cuenta-la chica empezó a llorar él no era de sentir emociones pero cuando se trataba de ella se volvía "humano", la besó nuevamente, lentamente le quitó las manos de sus pechos y con mucha delicadeza le cogió la cintura, sus manos viajaban por toda su cuerpo, el beso se volvía más demandante, haciendo que cierta parte del cuerpo del albino despertara, la apegó más a su cuerpo la chica pudo sentir un bulto vientre y se alejó ligeramente del albino pero este la apegó.

Los labios del albino viajaban por su cuello llegando a sus pechos, los lamió, los besos, los masajeó provocando que la chica emitiera gemidos, luego de atender sus pechos, le quitó los pantalones blancos los cuales detestaba porque le recordaba lo cerca que había estado Aizen y el emo de Ulquiorra. Se desiso de lo llevaban puesto quedando desnudos, el Hollow llevó una de huesudas manos hasta la zona íntima de la chica acariciándola provocándole más de un gemido, continuó con ello hasta que la chica tuvo su primer orgasmo. Esto lo hizo sentir orgulloso, hasta Ichigo estaba participando en ello-_te lo dije Rey la princesa es hermosa, adorable y sobre todo follable..-_le separó las piernas, se acomodó para tener un mejor acceso al interior de la chica, se acercó hasta su oído y el dijo con voz cargada de pasión-Escucha princesa, te tomaré despacio y lento por ser tu primera vez, pero más adelante ya no será igual y otro detalle Ichigo está aquí-la chica volvió su vista a los ojos del albino, pudo ver que en uno de ellos la pupila marrón-te lo dije él te desea tanto como yo pero no se atrevía..-y poco a poco su miembro fue entrando al interior de la chica hasta que se encontró con la barrera que marcaba su virginidad y la traspasó provocando un gemido de dolor en la chica, las lágrimas caían libre por su rostro, se acercó y la besó para que se olvidase del dolor que sentía. Con mucho cuidado empezó a embestirla, al principio fueron lentas para que se acostumbrase ,el dolor cesó ,la chica gemía, esto fue la señal que estaba esperando, se detuvo, Orihime lo miró en señal de protesta.

-Princesa, te dije que sería lento pero ya no sientes dolor alguno-su voz era ronca y cargada de lujuria-ahora te enseñaré lo es el sexo-la embistió con fuerza provocando que la chica emitiera un sonoro gemido, se llevó las manos a sus labios para acallarlo-No, Reina no debes hacer eso-lentamente le quitó las manos de su rostro-quiero oírte gritar, retorcerte de placer-la embistió nuevamente-¿quieres que me detenga?-le preguntó con malicia.

La chica estaba sumamente avergonzada, se sentía una pervertida-dilo Orihime, que es lo quieres , soy tu esclavo y obedezco-le susurró en su oído-la peli naranja se mordió los labios luchando para no gritar, él se volvió a mover ligeramente dentro de ella, por Kami se sentía tan bien pero no podía era demasiado tímida para pedir eso-¿Me detengo?-ya no podía aguantar más, lo deseaba tanto.

-No!...n-no t-te d-detengas-ocultó su rostro de vergüenza-sigue por favor!-el Hollow la besó en los labios.

-No deberías avergonzarte, tu solo pide y disfruta-comenzó a embestirla con fuerza la chica emitía sonoros gemidos, él gruñía como animal, llegaron al clímax.

-I-Ichigo...-el chico la oyó decir su nombre ,estaba sumamente complacido que ella lo llamase solo a él.

-O-Ori...hi..me-gruñó ,eyaculó dentro de ella, sus cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, la chica estuvo a punto de dormirse-todavía no hemos terminado-la chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que el no salió de ella. La acomodó de tal manera que ella quedase delante de él apoyada en el torso del albino, la sujetó por la cintura y la embistió nuevamente al chica no podía parar de gemir, sus pechos e movían al ritmo de las embestidas, con sus manos huesudas fue hasta ellos y los masajeó mientras gruñía, se corrió nuevamente dentro de ella, la chica podía sentir su virilidad palpitante en entre sus paredes, apoyó su cabeza en el torso masculino respirando entrecortadamente.

-Te amo Ichigo...-dijo antes de quedarse dormida, el peli naranja escuchó muy bien sus palabras. El Hollow sonrió y con mucho cuidado salió de ella y la acomodó para apoyarla en su pecho y se durmió, en ese instante Ichigo volvió a la normalidad ,el hueco de sus pecho se cerró completamente. Abrazó posesivamente a la chica y se durmió a su lado.

Orihime abría los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy bien, un olor a fresas y arándanos invadió sus nariz. Se percató que aun era de noche, se movió ligeramente pero al hacerlo cuerpo le dolía en especial de la cintura para abajo, intentó cambiar de posición, pero un brazo que rodeaba su cintura la sujetaba ,se lo impidió. Recordó lo que había sucedido ,se volvió hasta el dueño de aquel brazo, se percató que Ichigo volvió a la normalidad y dormía plácidamente.

-I-Ichigo...Ichigo...-le dio palmaditas en su mejilla, el chico fue despertando poco a poco, la dulce voz de la chica le hizo recordar en donde y como estaba.

-I-Inoe...yo...-la chica se puso triste ,la había llamado por su apellido eso significaba que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Ichigo...no..Kurosaki-kun-la peli naranja hacía todo lo posible por no llorar-entiendo... t-tu no estabas consciente..no te preocupes...-la chica sonrió ,Ichigo sabía que ella se echaría a llorar cuando no la viera.

-N-No ...yo ...Orihime..-la chica se volvió a él-yo...de verdad...te quiero..te amo...te gustaría ser mi novia-la chica se sonrojó y asintió, ella lo abrazó y se echó a llorar-pero...porque lloras?

-Es que...me haces muy feliz, gracias por estar aquí...gracias por estar conmigo.

-Espero que no te haya lastimado..-el chico se sonrojó.

-No ..estoy bien solo un poco adolorida pero bien-la chica sonrió-...Ichigo no sabía que eras un pervertido-se lo dijo de forma divertida.

-¡Qué!... yo no soy ningún pervertido-se excusó sonrojándose furiosamente-es ..ese tipo..lo voy a matar-Orihime solo reía-no te rías no es gracioso-el chico hacía muecas divertidas.

-Ah!-Orihime gritó

-Que sucede-preguntó preocupado.

-Ishida-kun-el frunció el ceño, porque debía acordarse del Quincy-estaba herido cuando lo dejamos, deberíamos volver-el chico asintió preocupado, la chica usó los poderes de sus orquídeas para restaurar su ropa para poder vestirse, una vez que terminó de hacerlo curó a Ichigo devolviéndole su kimono completo en su forma peli naranja la sujetó por la cintura y se fueron volando, durante el camino el chico le preguntó cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, Orihime le explicó todo lo ocurrido e incluyendo la parte en donde hirió a Ishida, se sintió mal, pero ella lo consoló diciéndole que no se preocupara que todo iba a estar bien..

Llegaron al lugar, Orihime encontró a Ishida un poco mal e invocó sus poderes para curarlo.

-Te veo después Orihime-se despidió con un besó en los labios el Quincy los miró sorprendidos-Ishida cuídala-el Quincy asintió - lo siento mucho-el pelinegro asintió.

-Te estaré esperando cuídate por favor.

-Lo haré lo prometo-desapareció del lugar.

-Inoe-san-la mencionada se volvió hasta el Quincy-¿todo está bien?-la chica asintió-así que tú y Kurosaki son novios-la chica volvió a asentir y se sonrojó.-No sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero estaba preocupado más que todo por tú seguridad, ya que Kurosaki estaba fuera de control...pero gracias a Kami que lo hiciste reaccionar aunque sabía muy bien que no te podría hacer daño.

-Lo sé..lamento haberte preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien.

Ahora le quedaba esperar a Ichigo, ella estaba segura que él volvería para estar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero que les haya gustado ,he de confesar que tuve que releer la historia muchas veces para decidir el título, también leí el manga nuevamente para poder situarme en la historia..espero sus reviews..saludos<strong>


End file.
